Suspicious Activity
Suspicious Activity is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 5. Description Mr Ross seems to think that Mr Stouffer is holding a secret from him and the other staff... maybe something to do with the disappearences of children. Go into Mr Stouffer's room and break into his safe for clues. Steps *Unlock the door to Mr Stouffer's Office and break into his safe. *Break into Mr Stouffer's safe and retrieve the document. *Return to Mr Ross and show him your findings. Walkthrough Head upstairs to find Mr Ross (marked with "R") standing in front of his office. Asking him what's wrong, he tells the player that noone should be hearing their discussion and calls him inside. After getting inside, Mr Ross admits his suspicions about Mr Stouffer knowing something about the disappearences of Xerxes and Annabelle. He says that when he got into his office, Stouffer was reading something on a piece of paper and after seeing him, he tossed the paper in his safe and yelled at him to get out. Ross then gives the player the key to principal's office and asks him to retrieve that paper. Since Stouffer is out at the boys' toilet taking his regular morning dump, his office is empty. Enter the principal's office by using the key Mr Ross gave you. After the player makes a remark that the room looks familiar somehow, head towards the safe and get it cracking. After cracking the safe, you'll find the piece of paper that Mr Ross mentioned, which turns out to be Mr Stouffer's will. Bring it back to Mr Ross to show him he had the wrong idea about it. After reading it, Ross says that this wasn't what he was expecting at all and gives Stouffer's will back to the player. Dialogues (The player approaches Mr Ross who's standing in front of his office after he calls out to him) Mr Ross: Hey you! The Player: What's the matter, has Lilly made a mess on your floor again? Mr Ross: No, she's taking more care of where she vomits these days... which is good, because I was getting tired of cleaning up after her. The Player: Then what's the matter? Mr Ross: Well... It is extremely important that no one hears us speaking about what I'm about to discuss with you. Come into my office... (They head inside.) Mr Ross: Okay, now promise me you'll keep this all to yourself... I think Mr Stouffer knows something about those two kids who have disappeared... The Player: Really? What makes you think that? Mr Ross: Well, I went into his office earlier to clean up... As I walked in, I startled him. He was reading something on a piece of paper. Mr Ross: It must have been important, because he panicked and threw it in his safe - quickly slamming it shut. He then screamed at me to get out. The Player: Why are you telling me this? Mr Ross: Well, I'd like you to go into Mr Stouffer's office and retrieve that piece of paper for me. The Player: Why can't you do it? Mr Ross: I can't do it! If he sees me in there trying to break into his safe then I'll get fired on the spot! The Player: And what makes you think that I'll do it? Mr Ross: Come on... You know you want to... (After a little pause) The Player: Um... Okay, I'll do it. Mr Ross: Great. Now remember, it's in his safe. As soon as you get it, bring it to me. Don't show anyone. Even yourself! Mr Ross: Here's the key to his office. (Mr Ross gives the key to the player) The Player: Is Mr Stouffer inside his office? Mr Ross: No. He's in the boys' toilets taking his regular morning dump. The Player: Oh, okay. But wait! How the hell do I break into the safe? Mr Ross: Erm... err... Use your intuition! (Optionally, the player can head to the boys toilet downstairs to check Mr Ross' claim, which turns out to be true.) Mr Stouffer: UNNNGGGGHHHH!!! Mr Stouffer: UNNNGGGHH, UHHH... ohh, oh yeah!!! Nearly there now! Mr Stouffer: ARRRGHHH!!! MMMMPH!!! Mr Stouffer: Phew... This is tiring. One last push! Mr Stouffer: HUUURRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!!! Mr Stouffer: VICTORY!!! (The player heads to the principal's office.) The Player: This is the door to Mr Stouffer's office. It's locked. (The player uses the key Mr Ross gave him and enters.) The Player: Hmmm... This room looks quite familiar... (The player heads to Mr Stouffer's safe) The Player: Mr Stouffer's safe. (After cracking the safe.) The Player: This must be the piece of paper Mr Stouffer hid inside here. (The player reads Mr Stouffer's will.) "In the event of my death, I donate all my possessions to that lovely pocket sized beauty that I love so dearly, Hammy the school hamster. As for my wife and children, I leave nothing. I'm not quite sure why I married you, Jill, and I'm even less sure why we had the children. And despite meeting you in your mid-twenties, in my eyes you've always been an annoying bitch... I wish health and suffering on you all. But in retrospect, the true love of my life has been Hammy. I may have only known her for 8 and a half months, but she brings more joy to my life than anyone else I know. If only she were a woman... The Player: I believe Mr Ross has got the wrong idea here... I better tell him anyway. I should get out of here before Mr Stouffer returns. (The player leaves Mr Stouffer's office and returns to Mr Ross.) Mr Ross: Did you get it? The Player: Yeah, I read it and- Mr Ross: Hand it over! Let me have a look! (Mr Ross takes the will from the player, reads it and speaks back to him.) Mr Ross: Err... what's this? The Player: Yeah, I think you have the wrong idea. Mr Ross: This isn't what I was expecting at all... The Player: Well, what WERE you expecting? Mr Ross: I though Stouffer was... nevermind. Okay, I guess you can go. The Player: Gee, thanks for wasting my time. Mr Ross: Not at all. Here, you should probably take this... (Mr Ross give the will back to the player. The player leaves Mr Ross' room.) Category:Missions Category:Main Missions